My Little Potter
by WriterPON3
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has been doing a great deal of Community Service. And so she starts at a Big Sibling program with an abused eight year old Harry Potter. From there its Social Services, Foster Mother Principal Celestia, and finally...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who care about proper grammar I'm going to try to do better with it. But for chapters that are mostly dialogue like The Seventh Element, it will be a bit difficult.**

**Chapter 1: The New Alicorn**

Harry Potter was a young eight year old boy that Sunset Shimmer had met in the "Big Sibling" program she was participating in for her community service after trying to turn Canterlot High into her own personal army. She had introduced him to the other girls that made up the human Elements of Harmony. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy. The girls adored him. "Oh I could just eat him up he's so precious!": Where Rarity's exact words. Since then he had become a sort of "Spike" to the group. He held up flash cards when they needed to study, organized their musical lyrics and instrumental music and more. At first Sunset thought this a curious behavior. She followed him home one day and gasped when she saw a large man with an ugly mustache backhand him to the ground. She had immediately told Principal Celestia who called social services. Principal Celestia was now Harry's Foster parent.

The child had giggled and clapped when he saw the Rainbooms first transformation with their pony ears and tails. He had asked. "Can I rub your ears?" To Fluttershy who had let him. She had said it tickled. Harry now spent more time around Canterlot High since Principal Celestia was reluctant to let him back in the elementary school that held his abusive cousin Dudley Dursley, so she has him privately tutored at the High school during the day. He mingled among various groups and by now was sort of the "little brother" of Canterlot High.. The nerds, the jocks, the techies, but his favorite group was the Rainbooms. He just felt like he belonged with them.

Then the three new students came. Adiago Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They had sang a song announcing a "Battle of the Bands" instead of the upcoming Musical Showcase. Harry was wondering why Principal Celestia would do such a thing. She had been looking forward to the Showcase for weeks. Even more curiously to Sunset Shimmer, Harry had not been affected by the girls song while the entire cafeteria started arguing about who would win.

_"Oh, that kind of off." Pinkie Pie had said bluntly after the Dazzlings had finished their song. _

Sunset Shimmer then wrote a letter to Princess Twilight Sparkle Asking for her help

"Ahh! Talking dog!" Harry jumped when he was introduced to Princess Twilight and Spike.

"Technically, I'm a dragon. I'm only a dog in this world." Spike told the boy.

"Wow, cool!" Harry said eagerly as he picked Spike up.

Over the next two days, Harry played with Spike after school while the Rainbooms worked on a counter spell for the mysterious Sirens. Sunset Shimmer came to Twilight asking her thoughts on the strange human boy.

"There has to be a reason he came to us." Sunset Shimmer told Twilight as Harry and Rainbow Dash played a Sega fighting video game. He was a catman creature who could produce blackish blue energy attacks. Rainbow Dash's character could shoot electricity.

"I agree. And there has to be a reason he was immune to the Siren Song." Twilight said as she was working on her counter spell on Pinkie Pie's bed. Wearing pajamas borrowed from Fluttershy.

The true reason of Harry's connection to the Rainbooms was revealed at the Finals when the Sirens had truly transformed. They sent astral projections of their Siren forms to attack the Rainbooms and Harry cowered next to Vynl Scratch in the car/music station hybrid transformer. (Hey, he's only 8!) But just as when Twilight wwas about to beg Sunset Shimmer for help, Harry suddenly picked up the microphone and continued the song. And to Twilight's shock and awe, He turned into a pony hybrid like the others! He grained two blue pony ears, same colored wings and to Twilight's further awe, a horn and Crimson/Purple highlights in his pony new extended tail He was an Alicorn! He and twilight finished the song together. And defeated the Dazzlings. And until the magic wore of, he was happily flying around with Rainbow dash and Fluttershy. Sunset Shimmer hadn't seen the little guy so happy since Principal Celestia took him away from the Dursley family.

"Principal Celestia, we need to talk." Twilight told the rainbow haired woman.

"Of course Princess Twilight, step into my office, the Rainbooms are welcome as well. When they where all in the office, including Harry, she continued. "Principal Celestia, I need to take Harry back with me to Equestria."

Everyone made various curioisity sounds.

"When Harry transformed into his pony self, he became an Alicorn. A being that combines the abilities of all three pony races. This makes him Royalty in my world."

"Me? Royalty? But I'm just a no name orphan." Harry's feet suddenly started playing with the floor with his feet.

"Harry you are not just a no name orphan." Twilight got down to his level. "You posess the kind of raw magical talent that I had when I was a filly. Its why you where immune to the Siren Song. And why the Rainbow Power transformed you the way it did. Your an Element of Harmony now."

"But Shim said there where only Six Elements of Harmony." Harry protested.

"Six KNOWN Elements of Harmony." Twilight corrected him. "The original six aren't the only things that make up an excellent friendship. It takes other aspects too. For all we know there could be more Elements of Harmony out there. But you need to come back to Equestria with me. You need to l earn to control your magical power like when Princess Celesttia took me in as her student when I was a filly."

"PRINCESS?" The 5 Rainbooms looked over to their principal who looked thoughtful.

"Princess Celestia." The older female gave a thought and giggled. "I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

Twilight smiled and turned to Harry. "Will you come back with me?"

Harry thought for a minute. Then looked to his foster mother.

"Can I go?" He asked Principal Celestia.

"Of course you can." Principal Celestia said giving her foster son a hug. "Just remember to write letters okay?"

That night Harry and Twilight held hands as they stood in front of the portal to Equestria and walked through together. With Spike of course.

**To Be Continued?**

**I'm not sure if I should continue this one. I could leave it as a one shot or somepony else could continuie it. It depends on the response I get.. Harry will have a pony name. Something to do with the Tides. I want him to be Luna's student but have him live in Ponyville with Twilight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Enjoy the Mortal Kombat reference. Personally I hate the series. Its way too violent and gory. Especially Mortal Kombat X. I couldn't look at the FINISH HIM scenes without feeling sick to my stomach. I watched the "Elders react to Mortal Kombat Finishing Moves" video and almost threw up. They seriously need to tone it down. **

**Chapter 2: The New Prince of Equestria**

The other mares of the Mane 6 all waited in the room next to the "Mirror Room" as they called the room that held the dimensional mirror that lead to a mysterious world where they all had human counterparts.

Suddenly Twilight walked in. The mares all eagerly gathered around her.

"The Siren issue has been resolved." Twilight said proudly. "And I have fabulous news for all of Equestria."

"What kind of news?" Applejack asked curiously.

"He's right...hang on." Twilight stuck her neck back out into the hallway. "Come on, don't be shy. Their just like our friends in the human world."

"She...brought back something with her?" Fluttershy said nervously.

"Or somepony." Rainbow Dash added.

"He's a little shy." Twilight said as she came back in. "He was an orphan in the other world." The mares gasped as they saw a young colt. about a year younger than their little sisters. And he was an ALICORN.

"No way, Batman Beyond is way cooler than Power Ponies." Harry protested to a certain baby dragon. "He's got batarangs and flash bombs and all kinds of cool gadgets in his batsuit!"

"But he's just a guy in a suit!" Spike protested.

"A suit that gives him power." Harry protested in a childish manner. "He can fly, turn invisible, and listen to conversations through walls using sonar through his fingertips!"

"What are they arguing about?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"They bonded over comic books." Twilight smiled.

"Ugh, Twilight, am I seein' things or does he have wings AND a horn?" Applejack asked as the foal and dragon continued arguing Batman Vs Power Ponies

The mares gasped as they noticed this too.

"Yep, presenting Equestria's first Alicorn Prince!" Twilight said eagerly.

This got the two quiet. "Prince...me? He asked in confusion suddenly becomeing very shy as he noticed the other mares. "But I'm just an orphan."

"I've told you this before, your not just a no name orphan. You have the hidden raw magical potential I had when I was a filly." Twilight picked up Harry's chin with her hoof. "Its why you where immune to the Siren Song. And its also why you where transformed by the Rainbow Powers when you continued Fluttershy's song."

"My song?" Fluttershy asked in a "meep!" tone.

"The other Fluttershy." Twilight assured her.

"You should have seen it it was so awesome!" Harry bounced eagerly. "The Sirens where like "FINISH HIM!" And then I started singing the song again and I turned into a pony person! And there was a huge silver alicorn in the sky and ZAP! The Sirens where defeated! And everyone at Canterlot High was friends again and singing along! It was so awesome!" Harry said this all as he bounced around the mane six excitedly.

"Finish Him?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"Reference to a video game in their world.." Twilight waved it off. "That will NOT be recreated here in Equestria." She told Harry who went "Aww." He had had plans to bring Mortal Kombat to Equestria gamers everywhere. Twilight had seen one finishing move and decided it wouldn't even set hoof in Equestria if she had anything to say about it.

**In Ponyville...**

Button Mash suddenly had the feeling that Equestria was to miss out on great gaming. "DEKALIT!" He swore in Humgolian kicking a ball. it bounced back and hit him in the face. "Ahh!"

**Back with the Mares and foal...**

"I told Principal Celestia that Harry needed to come back to Equestria with me to learn to control his magic. Speaking of Harry, we need to give you a new name."

"What's wrong with Harry Potter?" Harry asked.

"It'll stick out too much and other ponies will ask too many questions...You don't appear to have a Cutie Mark yet..." Twilight said walking around him and checking his form for ideas. His emerald green eyes stood out. as did his curious scar.

Emerald Lightning? No...too cliche. Twilight thought.

Emerald Tides? That could work. Then she thought about his midnight blue fur.

"I got it!" Twilight said. "Your Equestrian name shall be Midnight TIdes."

**To Be Continued...**

**Here's chapter 2! Hope everypony enjoys!**

**Please Leave a review and check out my newest story The Littlest Siren where I dabble in pony lyric writing for the first time in chapter 1!**

**I love Button Mash. So funny. Hurry up JANANIMATIONS! BRING US EPISODE 2!**


End file.
